stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Lavelle
For the version of this character specific to ''Star Trek: Sutherland, see Sam Lavelle (Sutherland)'' ( ) ( ) | rank = Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Sam Lavelle was a human Starfleet officer in the 24th century. As an ensign in 2370, he was assigned to the as a conn officer. Lavelle shared quarters with Taurik, and was close friends with Sito Jaxa, Alyssa Ogawa, Andrew Powell and Ben, a waiter in Ten Forward. After Sito's loss on a classified mission, Lavelle was promoted to lieutenant junior grade. ( ) He was born in Tycho City, Luna in 2342, the son of son of Rebecca and Irving Lavelle. ( : ) Alternate timelines In the anti-time alternate future experienced by Jean-Luc Picard, by 2395, Lavelle was a captain, and had commanded the Enterprise-D for many years. He retired the same day that Picard contacted Admiral Riker for assistance in reaching the Neutral Zone, leaving with his wife Korina to lead a research colony at Beta Retimnion. Despite a rocky start in 2370, Lavelle had maintained a friendship with Will Riker for years. ( : ) Lavelle served with distinction for years, finally being promoted to Commander in 2383. Once promoted, he was re-assigned to the as the Executive Officer. In 2385, the Vindicator received a new Commanding Officer, Captain Worf. In early 2386, Sam was transferred to the as the Executive Officer serving under Rear Admiral Jeffrey Watters. (Star Trek: Artemis) Samuel Lavelle continued to serve in Starfleet throughout the 2370s. He was initially a supporter of Admiral Leyton during the Federation Civil War, but after he realized what was really happening, he "defected" to the "patriot" side. After the "liberation" of the from Sector 001, he joined her crew, serving in a number of positions, including conn, ops and as a security officer. He remained close friends with Taurik, and also formed friendships with Neal Hawk, Miranda Kadohata, Kell Perim and Padraig Daniels. In 2380, Lavelle was promoted to Commander when Captain Riker requested his assignment as first officer aboard the . Shortly thereafter, he began a shipboard romance with Korina, a civilian in the sciences department. Catacombs of Oralius universe In an alternate universe where Cardassian and Bajoran roles were reversed, Ensign Lavelle served in 2370 on his universe's version of the Enterprise, where his best friend was Cardassian ensign Hirhul Mendral. The two became so close that they were like brothers, and it is unknown whether this version of Lavelle ever became close to his universe's versions of Taurik, Ogawa, or Ben. Lavelle and Mendral shared a close enough friendship that they attended each other's religious services despite differences in belief and even the climates of their respective holographic worship environments. That said, in many ways Lavelle found Mendral's mindset much easier to understand than that of many of his own people who lacked belief in a higher power, and felt at times that he gained insights into his own relationship with God by observing Mendral's reactions. ( Catacombs of Oralius--"Captives' Ransom") Notes In an issue of the , " ", Lavelle was a full lieutenant, serving as security chief aboard the in 2373 during the crisis, a short time before the events of . This apparently contradicts with many other sources which suggest that Daniels was already security chief aboard the E-E as of 2372. This may not necessarily indicate a contradiction, however, as Daniels was shown to take a extended paternity leave in 2374 and something similar may have occurred in mid-2373, leaving Lavelle as temporary chief of security. Lavelle, Sam Lavelle, Sam Lavelle, Sam Lavelle, Sam |Lavelle, Sam Lavelle, Sam